


Fooled

by AmberGlory



Series: Troubled Sons and Daughters [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGlory/pseuds/AmberGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay comes to a realization on just how much he can be related to his father's worst enemy. And how the lies he had been told all is life had a darker meaning.<br/>Pre Descendants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooled

Jay flung himself over the crowds of bustling people, clinging onto the seemingly everlasting set of poles. He ignored the yells of anger as a he swung his hand down, hitting people along their heads as he laughed.

He finally spotted his destination and swooped, landing squarely on his feet. Evie sluggishly applauded, unamused.

"Hey, Ev." Jay spoke, joining by her side. "Why are you waiting outside the castle?" Evie scoffed, reaching for the wooden handle. "It's locked. What am I supposed to do?" She justified her answer by tugged at the handle, the door refusing to open.

Jay shrugged. "Well, how about knocking?" He gently pushed her hand away, then slammed a fist against the hard wood. " _Coming!_ " was the immediate response from inside.

The daughter of the Evil Queen gawked, then released a slow, agitated breath. "I despise it when you have an idea I can't think of."

"Eh, just makes me feel better when I'm having a bad day."

Evie's expression brightened when the door opened to reveal a slightly frustrated Mal. "Oh," Mal yawned, stretching her mouth exponantialy. "Hey guys."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Mal? It's like four in the afternoon. Did you just wake up?" He questioned.

"Oh, nah." Mal answered. "It's just...mom had a lot of chores we had to do. It took most of the day."

"We?"

"Hey guys!" Carlos interrupted, jumping out from behind Mal. "It's good to see you!" Jay's grin turned sour when he spotted the boy. "Oh, you and Carlos." Evie on the other hand grasped Carlos in a tight hug.

Carlos grumbled but didn't try to struggle his way out. "It's good to see you, Carlos!" Evie gushed happily. "I haven't seen you since we went to find your mom!" She winced at the mention, which took the others into an awkward silence.

Mal coughed, gesturing for each to turn to her alone. "Say Evie, we haven't done anything fun for a while."

"We have not." Evie agreed, leaning forward due to her interest.

"How about we head out for a bit? Just to check the town out." Mal smirked. "And maybe break a few guys hearts?"

Evie's eyes sparkled. "I'm in." She said quickly, flipping her hair back as she sighed. "Love to get a little flirting." Mal winked at the words. "You alone would want that. I'll just stand by."

"Oh, no." Mal's eyes shrank to prinpricks. "If you come, you have to flirt a bit." The daughter of Maleficent groaned, but nonetheless followed her closest friend.

"Alright." Evie cheered, but paused her show of happiness as she watched Jay gape. "What's the matter, Jay?" She asked, Mal squinting beside her.

Jay threw his hands out, exasperated. "Well, what am I supposed to do?" He nearly yelled.

"You can look after Carlos while I'm gone." Mal explained simply.

The seconds passed in tranquility.

"What?" Both guys shouted. Carlos shook his head madly as Jay pinched his brow. "What your saying is I need to babysit." He stated.

Carlos glared in his direction. "I do not need someone to look after me! I am perfectly able to take care of myself."

Mal scoffed. "Yeah, tell that to my mother when you set the living room into a bright flame." Carlos' face mirrored the fire that burned in the room days ago. "Be quiet." He muttered, whipping away.

"Seriously!" Jay continued to rant, not backing down. "What's the point of me watching him? He's to scared to even leave the castle!"

"Why do you always tell lies about me?" Carlos questioned quite loudly. He went into submission when Evie sent him a hard stare. Jay huffed, waving a dismissive hand. "Well, I don't know you, so I can make up lies easily." He explained.

"Just take care of him!" Mal barged in between the two, forcing her hands to stop each from attacking on another. "Or else I'll get both your parents involved." She warned, and Jay raised his hands in surrender as her eyes flashed dangerously.

He nodded, more eager now than ever before. "Alright, I'll do it." Carlos' eye twitched, but he remained quiet as Mal hummed slowly. "Thank you."

Evie broke in now. "Are we ready to go now? I can't wait much longer." She smiled as Mal gripped her hand, pleading her towards the still open door. "Well then." She giggled, her action echoing in Jay's ears as a sign of doom.

* * *

 "So what are we actually going to do?"

Jay groaned at the repeated question, then slammed his head against the couch. "For the last time, I don't care."

Carlos' expression tightened, and when his caretaker looked away slipped into the dark hallway, shuffling up the stairs. "I don't really care what you do as lo-" Ja froze when he turned, cringing as he came to only open air.

"Carlos!"

He scrambled to his feet, racing for the eerie hallway. His footsteps clomped as he huffed, the preteen idly wondering why the stairs seemed to never end.

When he reached the light coming from the end of then hall, his body went rigid.

"Hey Jay!" Carlos called. "Comes try this out! It's really fun." He slowly walked alone the brick edge, waving his hands into the open sky. The town laid behind him, in all its horrible glory.

Jay gaped, shaking his head as the boy continued to risk his life. "What are you doing?" He yelled, anxiety bursting outward.

Carlos shrugged, then threw his hands back out as he wobbled. "Just doing something on my own, like you said."

The son of Jafar pinched his brow. "Something safe! I can't have Mal and Evie come home and find you dead." The sentence only made Carlos develop a sense of anger. He paused, taking a deep breath as he placed his hands back at his sides.

"Is that it?" He asked calmly. "All you care about is what they will think? Well, what about you?" He strung a figure at him. "Do you have a thought? All I've wanted was to be appreciated by you guys, but everything I try never seems to please you!" He screamed out the last part of his rant, then slammed his foot down;

And the nearly crumbling brick gave away.

Carlos have one last look at Jay before he began his descent. Jay didn't have time to scream before he lurched forward, pushing his hand onto the outlook. He sighed in relief when he found Carlos gripping the brick with one hand for his life.

"Carlos!" The young villain stared up, but gained an expression of regret as he found the face of the one who enjoyed him the least. "Oh," he murmured, turning away. "Going to let me fall, huh?"

His brow furred when the preteen shook his head. "Never." He unhooked one hand from its latch on the tower and leaned towards the boy.

"Just take my hand."

Carlos sputtered. "But I might die!" He protested. Pebbles rumbled off the top and poked at his face, causing him to squint.

Jay became desperate, moving in closer. Carlos was slipping even closer to his inevitable doom. The man shut his eyes tight, but opened them in revelation.

"Do you trust me?" He asked quietly. Carlos opened his mouth to responded but became still, pondering the question. He stared down in despair.

"Do you trust me?" Jay questioned once more, tone becoming more forceful. There became silence, the conversations of townsfolk below them both ringing in their ears.

"Yes." Carlos whispered, his answer even surprising himself. Without another thought he swung his hand up, latching it onto then older boy's. With a mighty throw they both collapsed onto the lookout, panting heavily.

Jay pushed to his feet, woozy over the whole experience. Carlos followed his action, but groaned as he held his head. "Thanks." He spoke through clenched teeth, staggering with each step.

He felt his body freeze as arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him still. "I don't not care." Jay explained calmly. "It was just hard for me to let another guy into the group."

Carlos unlocked himself and cocked an eyebrow. "What you're saying is you were jealous."

Jay scoffed, and gripping the boy's arm as he went to the tunnel. "Yeah, sure. Believe that." The continued in quiet, until Carlos began to lightly chuckle, trying to hide his action but failing. Jay stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing." Carlos dismissed, but the look his was given told him he was stuck. "It's...I just realized you act exactly like Aladdin."

Jay froze.

**Author's Note:**

> New story! As you can see, this will be mainly focusing on Carlos and Jay's relationship, and how a certain son of Jafar acts a lot like his father's mortal enemy. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Hope you like~Star


End file.
